


The Story

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day they'll talk about us and do you know what they'll say? Dean Winchester and Castiel. The human and the fallen angel. Have you heard their story? It's about betrayal, trust, loss, death, life, survival, sacrifice and most of all love. The angel who taught a faithless man to pray. It's a love story, they'll say. It's the greatest love story ever told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story

_"One day they'll talk about us and do you know what they'll say? Dean Winchester and Castiel. The human and the fallen angel. Have you heard their story? It's about betrayal, trust, loss, death, life, survival, sacrifice and most of all love. The angel who taught a faithless man to pray. It's a love story, they'll say. It's the greatest love story ever told."_

 

In one of heaven’s multiple schools a large group of fledgling angels sit in a semicircle around Hannah, patiently waiting with attentive ears for her to tell them _the story_.

They’ve all heard about _the story_ , heard of it’s importance. They do not know what it is, their parents and guardians tell them that hearing _the story_ is a right of passage. Once they become old enough to learn their mission, then and only then can they hear _the story_. Growing up they ask questions constantly about the story, wondering what it is about. Their parents smile at each other and tell their children, “ _The story_ is about love.”  This doesn’t cure their curiosity, only piquing their interest more and the children yearn to know what kind of love would be so powerful that it became the most important lesson an angel learns.

Hannah loves this day. Every year a new group of fledglings come of age and enter her classroom, bursting with excitement to hear _the story_ and every year _the story_ still has the same impact as the year before. Hannah is old now, this will be the ten thousand and one hundredth time she has told the story; she is the only one who remembers every detail now, the rest of her comrades from the time under Metatron have died. Soon she must transcribe the words so the teachers who come after her may continue on the tradition.

She glances out at the new faces in front of her so eager to learn the mystery that’s been taunting them for the past several years. She smiles at them politely, hands crossed on her lap and clears her throat. The group silences immediately and the entire room vibrates in anticipation.

“Today you will all hear _the story_ for the first time. After this you will be given your mission and sent down to earth. You must listen carefully to _the story_ , take in every detail,” Hannah says firmly.

“However, if there is only one lesson you take away from this let it be love and let that love guide you,” Hannah says, face lighting up with a smile.

She waits a beat, then leans forward and asks, “You all have learned about Castiel have you not?”

The fledglings nod earnestly, grins appearing on their faces.

“Well _the story_ , is about him.”

She pauses, letting the gasps around her quiet down before she begins.

“However, _the story_   doesn’t start with Castiel, it begins with humanity. Ten thousand years ago a baby boy was born on a cold wintery night. Throughout his life he would go through terrible tragedies and face great downfalls but despite it all his soul will remain pure. He will have the purest and most beautiful soul to ever exist. His name is Dean Winchester and he is The Righteous Man. Dean Winchester was a man full of unfathomable love for his family and in a desperate attempt to save his brother, Sam, Dean sold his soul and a year later was dragged to hell.”

A few fledglings gasp in horror, they have heard stories of hell, the agonizing screams of the tortured souls and the stench of burning flesh, overwhelming and nauseating.

“It was an abomination for The Righteous Man to be kept in hell. The archangels ordered an army of angels including Castiel to ravage hell until they found and raised Dean Winchester from the pit. The angels searched for forty years, flying through the thick murky darkness that weighed down their wings and ripped open their bodies. Castiel reached Dean first and raised him.”

Hannah pauses, smiling in remembrance, “I still remember the proclamation ringing out with the force of a thousand hurricanes, “Dean Winchester is saved.”

“What happened next?” An over-eager fledgling asks, bouncing up and down in excitement.

“Castiel joined the Winchester’s per order of heaven. At first he was a comrade, fighting alongside them but then as Castiel became closer to Dean, he began to question the orders of heaven and instead turned his devotion and loyalty to Dean.”

“To a human?” A few gasp and Hannah smiles. They have no idea.

“Yes, a human. The next few years Castiel followed Dean and Sam also, fighting alongside them as a friend and brother, helping them stop the Apocalypse. His devotion to Dean Winchester was selfless, he died for Dean Winchester countless time, why he came back to this day none of us know. However Castiel was not perfect, he made mistakes and lost Dean’s trust, something he never forgave himself for until his dying day.”

The fledglings are enraptured by the story, by Castiel’s intense and insurmountable love for Dean Winchester. Hannah tells them everything. She tells them about Purgatory how despite being surrounded by monsters Castiel did everything in his power to keep the human he loved safe. She tells them about Naomi and how she found Castiel’s weakness, forcing him under mind control and making him kill Dean thousands of times to prepare him but in the end it didn’t matter, the bond between the two of them was something Naomi hadn’t anticipated, something so strong that the powers of heaven could not penetrate it.

“You remember hearing about The Great Fall?” Hannah asks and they all nod. One of the first things the fledglings learn is the Great Fall caused by Metatron when all the angels fell from heaven.

“The final ingredient as you all know was Castiel’s grace. He became a human and fell to earth and returned to join the Winchesters.”

Hannah tells them about how Dean took on The Mark of Cain and Castiel’s anger but understanding of why Dean did what he did. Castiel chose Dean again and again, even throwing away his best shot at killing Metatron, choosing Dean over an entire army of angels. She tells them of Castiel’s cry of agony when he believed Dean to be dead; the scream that left his throat reverberating across heaven akin to the sound of one’s soul being ripped out, “Dean Winchester is dead.”

“But even if Dean died Castiel must have gotten the chance to see him one last time? Right, Hannah?” A fledgling named Sophiel asks.

“He did, however when Castiel went down to the Winchester’s home to see Dean’s body he found Dean alive but no longer human, he was a demon.”

“A demon?!”

“Yes. Dean had become the being we despise the most, but Castiel’s love was too great. Dean’s new being didn’t phase him, he loved him unconditionally. That love, fueled by a passionate kiss cured Dean of his demonic state returning him back to humanity.”

The young angels stare at her in shock, eyes wide, mouths agape.

“I thought human and angel relationships were banned?” One fledgling asks quietly.

Hannah shakes her head, “Not anymore, Castiel and Dean changed that. They proved that the love between an angel and a human can rewrite the course of history.”

“Where are they now?” Sophiel pips up.

“They are in their own personal heaven with Sam and their other family where they have lived for the past ten thousand years in peace and happiness.”

A chorus of “aww’s” erupts throughout the room and Hannah grins, blue eyes sparkling.

“So what is the message of _the story_?” A small fledgling with little brown wings asks.

“Well, you see Metatron believed that he had found Castiel’s weakness, humanity. But we all knew that it wasn’t humanity that caused Castiel to give up everything, but the love of one man, Dean Winchester. Our mission as angels has always been to protect what God created, yet what those before us failed to understand and only Castiel fully grasped was that in order to protect one must also love. This my children is the lesson the story teaches us; we are to love humanity the way Castiel loved Dean Winchester.”


End file.
